Whimsical Insanity
by SuperRainbowPuddingBread
Summary: Gods used to exist in a unique dimension before a war eradicated all but two. One created the universe we know today as the deceased Biblical God while the other was sealed away! Join the sealed and insane god on his misadventures consisting of random but funny moments!
1. Insanity Comes To Town

A long time ago, when the universe had not even existed, there were eleven unique gods that roamed the celestial plane.

Each god was unique in both power and the attributes that they embody.

For every god, there is a weaker god that serves under it.

Six gods and five servant gods.

The gods each had their own empire where they ruled over all the mortals that existed within their boundaries.

The only exception to this is the Insanity God [Psycho Joker] without a servant and known to the rest as the weakest god amongst them.

When the Battle God [Agnio] obliterated the territories belonging to one the servant god of the Terror Incarnate, a war begun which dragged the rest of the other gods into a battle which lasted exactly a decade.

The Holy God [Xeno] and his servant used their magic to prevent entry into their territories. But alas, since trade had been cut off, the mortals soon suffered a famine and led to their demise.

Without faith, the power source for the Holy Gods, they met their demise in the form of death.

The gods soon fell, one by one the servants followed and within the celestial plane, only five survived.

The Insanity God may not have any common sense, choosing to live only for itself, doing anything it wishes.

[Psycho Joker] blasted through every obstacle, defying all rules that exist to govern magic with sheer physical strength.

The worse part? It could only get stronger as more time passes…

The remaining five gods had no territory to return to.

So they made a pact. To seal away the Insanity God into a prison that defies time and space.

A second that passes inside the seal would be a million years outside of it with the special system that erodes the seal using time from the inside so that it will be trapped for almost an eternity.

The space exists to create an endless void which makes it almost indestructible.

It laughed maniacally as it tore apart the lands.

It noticed that the other gods were preparing for a space-time spell.

Using its analyzing skill, it determined the nature of the spell and prepared its own counter for it.

It used its unique attribute [Reversal Card] to swap the time of the seal to a million years inside will be a second on the outside with the combined attribute of the eroding system being the same.

With its last breath before the mass of darkness consumed it, it spoke its final words.

'I leave you with this…'

An beam tore through the celestial plane into the endless sky, taking away the lives of the four weakened gods due to the consumption of mana to create the seal.

The last remaining god stood on the remains of the celestial plane, everything had become a void of endless darkness.

The god channelled his mana into a sphere to create what we know as the big bang.

From there, the god created the universe we know and exhausted almost all his magic to create life which in turn, created Earth.

The residual magic from the deceased gods attached themselves onto living beings to create magical creatures such as angels, dragons, etc.

This god lived as the biblical god and separated his negative emotions into a container.

The container was opened by an angel named Lucifer which marked the creation of Devils.

Species discrimination led to the Great War of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels.

The final god was slain during this war but with his last breath, he created the sacred gears which were fragments of his soul combined with powerful magical creatures.

These sacred gears were only given to humans so that they may stand on equal ground with the magical beings.

In the end however, the god still had a question which will never be answered…

…Where had the seal disappeared to?

From the moment the Insanity God had been sealed till the day Hyoudou Issei was born, almost 430,000,000,000 trillion years had passed within the seal.

For every day that the Insanity God was trapped, he took existing magic and enhanced them to levels which were unseen.

The sheer amount of magic used and made everyday in its body was so immense that the greatest of magical beings would be ashamed.

It took magic to new heights, creating its own set of magic attributes known as [Psycho Null] to replace its arsenal of elemental spells.

[Psycho Null] was a spell type that was made to be equal against another element where the caster would only need more mana to overpower the opponent's spell.

Many millions of years had passed and the spells in its arsenal had shrunk to three spells that were unmatched in both power and utility.

The naming has unknowns in the name of the spell type where the unknowns can be filled with every word imaginable (or spell name)

* * *

[? Eater], a passive spell that consumes magic from foreign mana to prevent it affecting the body such as hypnosis. Normally gods would be naturally born with immunity to spells but this takes it to a whole new level where it eats any form of magic to permanently enhance itself.

* * *

[Create ?], a spell that creates anything that the user wants. Naturally an ability that all gods have but cannot create anything more powerful than themselves. It took this to a entirely new state where it can create anything as long as the description of the item ability is stated mentally.

* * *

[? Break], a created spell that can take the form of any projectile or weapon type. As long as the target is set, the weapon will not eradicate anything but the target. It is similar to how spears of light are formed by angels.

* * *

The countless years passed. With each passing day, the Insanity God had only grown in not only power but also in its insanity.

It built up its main spells to the point where it was instantaneous and capable of turning universes into dust in a matter of nanoseconds.

It took its weaknesses and turned them into unparalleled strength and advantages.

It created limits on itself to push its strength and control even further.

With its ability, it began to defy the laws placed when it was created.

It broke its own limits, reaching new ones and shattering them all the same.

Such immense power, so much so that it had to limit itself so that it would not destroy physical matter with just its presence.

Why would this god go to such lengths for strength?

The answer however is not revenge against the other gods for sealing it, in fact, it was thankful for the disregard of time for it to strengthen itself.

It wanted power simply because it wanted to be stronger.

It does whatever it wants, whenever it wants it.

The seal could have been destroyed eons ago but it chose to take advantage of its distortion over time and space to gain unimaginable power.

Now, it has stepped out from the curtain known as the seal onto the stage known as Earth.

With near limitless power that continues to grow every second it exists, it chose to appear on Earth just to have a vacation…

…Its official, we're universally screwed.


	2. Things That Gods Do

Our protagonist took the form of a human we all know in this series as Hyoudou Issei.

It put the 'original' one into an illusionary world in its necklace that creates the perfect reality for those trapped within.

For now, it is currently enjoying a drink of balsamic vinegar with wasabi paste.

Yes. It is eating wasabi paste. No comment needed

Anyways… We see it moving with high amounts of win and awesomeness, so much so that sparkles appear with flowers in the background whenever it speaks to any species of the opposing gender.

This is known as the 'Bishonen' aura of the highest level where it affects the perception of light and all that is good and pretty to create backgrounds for said character.

Back to the topic on hand, while our (original) protagonist is currently enjoying being smothered by the fleshy female appendage that forms on the chest area in his dream world, our main man is currently watching something he found on the shelf of a store.

Since it had no hormones, it could not exactly be aroused by such carnal pleasures of the flesh. This gives him an extremely calm poker face that one would not find on any other human.

Hence, the Bishe aura and high swag stats.

From the moment he took over the place of the baby Issei, he had never talked once.

While it was trapped in the seal and rising to a completely overkill level of power, it did not have much human interaction before and after it was sealed.

Also, it did not help that its language, if heard by non-gods, would cause them to go batshit insane (read: dancing naked in public and attempting to put sphere into a square hole of a child's toy).

Since its previous school was closed down, or rather destroyed because it could not find the exit, our awesome god is heading to the main area of this (anime/light novel/visual novel/hentai) known as Kuoh Academy.

Since it was here to 'study', it would be best to find the door to exit this area or risk making a new exit using atomic dismemberment and whatnot.

Introducing our magical and wonderful friend to the class, it decided to use the chalk and write its name on the board.

Since it could not actively use verbal communication, it used subtle hypnosis to suggest to the class that Hyoudou Issei was mute.

Taking his seat, it took out a bottle of balsamic vinegar and poured it into a cup before taking a sip to relax.

During lunch, he opened his bento box revealing the contents of pure hundred percent handmade wasabi.

With a piece of apple.

Which was also coated in wasabi.

This prompted the rest of the class to think it was insane.

They had absolutely no idea how true that was.

It always began to do a silent laugh before the lesson starts while flailing his hands around like those snakes when they are caught.

It also constantly scribbles strange text on its notepad while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

After school, it went to its part-time job as a CEO of a polishing company.

Before working as a CEO, it worked as a typical street cleaner.

After it cleans the street, it was so clean that the surface of the sidewalk reflected like a mirror blinding all the drivers and causing countless accidents.

The manager then recommended him to a polishing company.

He became the CEO within the month.

The products were polished at such an insane level that you could hold it in your hands and not even see it.

Back to the main story, Bad Girl 1 (Raynare) asked Issei out on a date.

They did typical date stuff like shopping, eating at a restaurant, etc.

It already knew that Bad Girl 1 was a magical creature but chos- can't say it out loud.

It saw a low class devil handing out fliers to random people on the streets.

Taking one of the fliers, it had a wonderful idea.

It channelled magic into the flier and caused all the teleporting circles used by the devils to spawn countless chickens that when touched, would explode into itching powder.

How devious.

Later at the park we all know and love and are bored to death of seeing, our magical and lovely Bad Girl 1 was completely forgotten as our main protagonist went home.

Best boyfriend ever, period.

Meanwhile, at the awesome home of our god, we could see that it was currently watching his download bar increasing.

It laughed as it reached ninety-nine percent, followed by a string of text saying 'OoooOOOOoooooh! Its done!'.

It opened up the folder to reveal a full set of Miracle Levia-tan episodes.

It was there for the senseless plot and epic craziness that it loved so much…

At the park, Bad Girl 1 was currently still waiting for Issei until midnight.

It never came back…

For the next few days, the underworld went to shit while the Occult Research Club and the Student Council of Kuoh academy were absent due to medical reasons.


	3. Tasty Bread!

Our (hopefully) favourite main character of this off the top story is currently enjoying its newest creation of revolutionary bread.

Balsamic flour with over a hundred lemons combined with wasabi filling, all perfectly balanced in the way of sour and spicy, all baked to its perfect glory.

All shall salute to thy taste buds.

Twenty people went to the hospital that day.

They never returned… Let us give those brave souls who ventured into the uncharted territories of the culinary arts a moment of silen- alright that's enough silence for them.

Back to the main story of magical and drug inducing plot.

Bad Girl 1 was absolutely pissed, she was ditched on a date with a nobody!

She stormed towards the entrance of (is there any other school in this story?) Kuoh Academy a few days after being lectured by the other fallen angels.

She tapped her feet impatiently on the ground while crossing her arms like a disciplinary teacher.

She saw our protagonist heading out of the school holding a piece of bread.

She proceeded to scream at the general direction of his face, asking why he had left her at the park.

Many students were watching this lover's quarrel unfold.

Our hysterical god followed up by giving a peace offering of the magical bread (that killed twenty people).

Flowers, light and sparkles appeared behind our main man while our Bad Girl had lightning and black miasma showering her aura.

What a surreal scene that occurred.

Whilst walking home from school, it saw a nun on the sidewalk looking confused.

Trying to be a Good Samaritan, our overpowered friend decided to help her out.

Taking out his never ending and eco-friendly notepad (Trademark), he used a spell based language that translates to any language that the recipient could read.

After treating the nun to a bountiful feast, it led her to the church where they then parted ways.

It then sensed a disturbance close to an abandoned factory.

It laughed, thinking how typical of monsters to pick dark and abandoned areas as their breeding grounds.

Why is it always caves and abandoned places though? Must be a trait all generic, recyclable or forgettable characters share.

Entering the dark, cold and dirty factory, it sunk into its own shadow, observing the fight occurring between the devils.

The red haired one explained to a (insert OC traits, muscular etc.) man of how these evil pieces work.

I, as the narrator, will now refer to Rias's pawn as OC 1 just because I can.

Wait… what are you doing here? Ah! I see. But a script change? Now?

Now back to the story!

Our awesome, swag induced, chocolate covered and artificially flavoured protagonist proceeded to utterly beam the living daylights of the stray devils.

Who the hell writes this crap! Oh wait… it's the author… Okay, I shall read on!

Pink rays of strawberry scented destructo-beams were blasted at said devils.

They turned into the magical bunnies of the twelfth dimension that explodes into chocolate when touched.

It poked the bunnies which resulted in a chocolate flooding incident which flooded the entire galaxy, ending all life by suffocation.

We have come to the end of this sto-

Whoops! Sorry about that people, I read the draft for the final chapter!

Now where is it… *Rummages through random pieces of paper*

Ah, here it is! Alright lets get back to the ORIGINAL story!

It noticed that the red haired Gremory devil had no pawn while battling against the stray devils.

Deciding to ignore this boring excuse for a fight since Rias's peerage decimated those strays, it went home to enjoy the delayed episode of Miracle Levia-tan.

It never noticed that it was its own fault that the episode was delayed.

Serafall Leviathan had to go for sick leave along with ninety percent of other devils due to the itching powder incident.

Taking out his popcorn from his multi-dimensional pocket, it clicked the remote and started the episode.

The show ended thirty minutes after, leaving our main character which a satisfied smile on its face.

The plot for this episode was almost 1.2034 percent more senseless than the last.

And yes. Common sense can be measured as long as you are a god.

After showering, it headed to its bedroom then went into a deep slumber.


	4. Moving The Plot Forward

Welcome back omnipotent readers that exist outside the fourth wall!

Today, the main dish is the delicious rainbow bread made by our good friend Sanae Furukawa! (SFX: Clap, clap, clap)

Let's have a taste! OHMAWORAWGREGRAWDAW (Foams in mouth).

Narrator re-spawns in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Back to the story! And yes, I checked the script already! Stop nagging!

Our lovable and fluffy protagonist is currently heading to school.

Forgettable Bad Guy (Fallen angel) that tried to attack our protagonist last night when he was walking home; was completely destroyed; ripped apart; eaten by the mystical monster girls from an alternate universe.

Moving on, it noticed that there were clubs to join such as swimming, porn, etc.

Why there was even a porn club is a question that even gods have no answer to.

Our insane friend decided to pick the Occult Research Club (ORC) for two reasons.

One, paranormal activity are usually seen by people who have gone insane.

Two, It liked the word occult. (how this even makes sense I don't even…)

It was most definitely **NOT** there for the jiggling chest appendages and loli mascot!

Walking to the ORC, it proceeded to use the technique known as 'making a cool entrance'.exe.

How do you initiate the 'making a cool entrance'.exe?

Step one, proceed to casually walk into the room and ignore everyone else.

Step two, sit on the furthest furniture away from everyone else.

Step three, take out a reading or eating material while shifting your glasses down and stare at the stunned victims of your swag movements.

Step four, say the word 'what' with a neutral tone.

If you cannot talk, proceed with the hidden step where you will just stare intently at the stupidest person currently in the room.

If you follow these steps while heading into a room where a forced marriage is taking place within a red-haired devil and an annoying bird of fire, you will be rewarded with a year's supply of 'win fuel' to increase the durability of your awesome.

The awesome and swag are the best stats in the game! Be sure to max them before heading to kill the walking tree and narwhal with your grass dagger and black rock ring.

It followed these four simple steps and headed into the ORC clubroom.

Never mind that fact that it just decimated a high-class barrier made by the strongest queen in the netherworld to enter a room filled with devils.

Then proceeds to sit on the couch while taking out an object wrapped in aluminium foil.

Unwrapping the foil, the light from the bread shines brightly, illuminating the entire room with a kaleidoscope of electromagnetic waves of the visible light spectrum.

Eating the bread in a slow but concise manner; still ignoring the strongest queen and other devils in the room that were discussing about the marriage with the target of our protagonist's stare; note that stare is directed to the stupidest person in the room.

The insane god noted to itself that it will now refer to Raiser Phenex as Idiot 1.

Idiot 1 then started shouting at our protagonist; its powers are unable to be detected by anyone less powerful than itself, that he interrupted his supposedly hard made speech about who knows what.

Our hero then followed up by throwing the glowing mass of (Bread?) at Idiot 1.

Idiot 1 dodged the bread based projectile.

Bread proceeds to melt into the wall and creates two black holes which absorbed each other to neutralize both holes.

The rainbow bread has completely faded out of existence.

Meanwhile in another dimension, this rainbow bread appeared in the Furukawa Bakery, piled up against countless other rainbow breads to create a monument of epic proportions!

Back to our story's dimension, our main character takes out his never ending and eco-friendly notepad (Trademark) to write out asking if it could join the club.

Everyone in the room sans the protagonist were shocked, surprised and had a WTF look on their faces except for Idiot 1 who always looks stupid.

Seriously! He looks stupid even when he is smart! Look, he is doing it now!

Oh wait… this story is in text. Never mind.

Grayfia asks Rias if our protagonist was part of her peerage.

Rias replies that she does not know who this person was.

While our devilish friends are talking about who our main character was, said person was currently in his own daydream about flying cows and nuclear warhead pigs going into a war against giant creatures known as BETA.

The laser firing chicken BETA attacked the flying cows but the pigs managed to blow up half of Japan using their special skills.

In the end, it was the chocolate ponies that farted rainbows that managed to save earth from the terrors of Darth Chicken and his Kentucky Fortress.

* * *

Next time on Whimsical Insanity!

A fight scene!

More senseless plot!

Henta- I mean err, fan service! Yeah! Fan service. Keeping it T rated here!


	5. One-sided battle!

Welcome back avid readers, to the fifth installment of this really plot-less series!

Due to plot moving powers from the fourth dimensional forces, our hero has hypnotised every being on the (High school DXD) universe that it is INDEED Rias's pawn.

I know this may seem a little too quick but the sheer amount of plot holes in this fictional story is so immense, so ridiculous, that we need to resort to universal hypnotism to move the plot.

We are terribly sorry for this inconvenience and hope you enjoy your read!

If you are still wondering where are the pawn pieces, do not worry!

Our author has eradicated them from existence with his magical eraser… I think?

Today's special guest is Black Eushully-Chan from Eushully games!

Let us introduce her onto the set!

A purple twin-tailed woman with violet angel wings comes up onto the stage wearing a purple and white coloured priestess robe along with a black maid cap with the initial E on it.

'I am Black Eushully. The girl who would destroy the world for cup ramen.' She says in a dull tone of voice.

I-I see… Our producer would like to give you a year's supply of cup ramen as an offering…

'Good… I am going now…' Ah! She few off the set!

Back to the main story of epic adventures!

After our sanity-less god went off and hypnotised every being in existence that it was Rias's pawn, we now take a look at the battlefield that Rias and Idiot 1 (Raiser) is having their rating game in.

Note that our protagonist hypnotised everyone into thinking that Rias saved Issei and all the things that happened in canon actually happened.

Now our protagonist is removing the hypnosis placed on everyone involved in this situation.

Picking the worse time possible, our hero decides to remove said hypnosis DURING the start of the damn rating game.

'Who're you! What have you done to our Issei!' said a panicked Asia while pointing at our sleepy friend.

Rias and the rest of the peerage backed away from the revealed god.

They readied their attacks if our sanity deficient friend moved even a single step.

Taking out his (Trademarked) notepad, he scribbled out a sentence.

'I just hypnotised you all hehehehe~~!' while having a huge grin on his face.

'Y-You! Wha-' Rias was about to speak but was interrupted by an announcement.

'The Rating game between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory is about to begin.'

Shrugging its shoulders, it scribbled down another message 'I'm technically still part of your peerage you know? Hehehehee~~'

'Fine! But I want an explanation after this!' Rias and Akeno said in unison.

'That's fine by mehehehehehehhe~~' was scribbled down before they were teleported into the battlefield.

Our gummy textured protagonist is currently using his own weapon instead of the Boosted Gear.

It was the strongest weapon, made by the strongest, for the strongest, to obliterate or incapacitate any target.

It was feared by many… Forgotten within the passages of time and space…

IT… WAS… THE…Rubber Chicken with Additional Squeaking on Impact!

Yes! The absolute strongest weapon… unparalleled in both design and utility!

OUR HERO… IS… UNSTOPPABLE! (*Cough, worse name ever, Cough*)

Readying the RCASI (abbreviation of Rubber Chicken with Additional Squeaking on Impact), the moment the letter S of start was pronounced, our main character rushed towards Idiot 1's base with the speed of a shooting star.

It was so fast, air around was superheated to lethal temperatures and created tiny particles of light through sonoluminescence of the water moisture in the air.

From its vision, everything looked like it was moving at a billionth of a second.

Because everything IS moving at a billionth of a second!

'You are far too slow to even attempt to fight on my level!' is what our protagonist wanted to say.

Moving towards Raiser's peerage, the pawns, knights, bishops and queen were all smacked once on the torso with the RCASI.

Moving with movements akin to flowing water, it skated on the surface of atoms to maintain its high-speed battle pattern.

It reached Raiser in a total time of four nanoseconds including the time taken during the encounter with the rest of the peerage.

Jumping nine thousand metres into the air(so close to over 9000!), our protagonist, after such a long time, finally used his FIRST ATTACK MOVE!

[Meteor Break] was muttered as it reached the apex of the jump.

Crashing down with a force of an exploding star, it swung the surprisingly durable RCASI down onto Raiser's head.

Total time? Fifteen nanoseconds.

Our protagonist, after using [Meteor Break], immediately rushed back to Rias's side so that it could look at their shocked expressions.

Snapping its fingers as a sign of victory, time flowed back to normal in its vision, meaning that we can now go back to our normal time flow.

'Raiser's [pawn] [pawn] [pawn] [pawn] [pawn] [pawn] *breathes in* [pawn] [pawn] [knight] [knight] [rook] [rook] [bishop] [bishop] *pants* *deep breath* [queen] are defeated' was announced by the system followed by…

'Raiser Phenex is defeated' then after a momentary pause of both shock and awe, the system broke the silence saying, 'Rias Gremory's peerage wins his rating game!'

Sirzechs had his mouth wide open, Grayfia still had her poker face, Rias's entire peerage sans the god were utterly shocked, Raiser had fainted and finally, our author is still in the toilet.

* * *

*Victory song/BGM/etc.* [Username: Psycho Joker] EXP gain: 999,999,999,999

Total EXP: Infinite

Skill: Cooking – LV. UNGODLY (DO NOT LET THIS PERSON COOK)

Skill: Everything Else – LV. INFINITE (*Cough, hacks, Cough*)

Inventory: Everything in existence (Due to [? Create] skill)

Unique Skills: [Bishe Aura] [Infinity Notepad] [Copyrighted names goes here] [Poker face unlimited] [Insanity mind] [Whatever else I'm too lazy to type]

*Beep*

That's all for this read! If you are currently taking your national examinations, good luck, look on both sides of the road before crossing and don't forget to be safe from illnesses!


	6. Not enough room for two protagonists

(SFX: Starrrrrrrreeeeee…) Currently, our eternal and jelly coated buddy is being stared at with the intensity of a thousand chickens.

After explaining that it was one of the gods that existed before this universe was created, all hell broke loose as Rias spit her tea all over our protagonist's face and the rest of the peerage had their mouths wide open.

Rias continued to question our important main character on how the heck he had managed to hypnotise everyone.

Replying with the (Trademarked) sentence 'It's a secret~~' on his notepad, he silenced them by taking out a balloon and making a balloon dog.

After releasing Issei from the necklace and explaining to him the events that conspired, we can now magically interweave the plot by recreating the pawn pieces and giving them to Issei.

Issei was currently crying about why he could not go back into the awesome dream world where he could be smothered with fleshy chest love for all of eternity.

Koneko proceeded to beat the living daylights out of his head.

Kiba smiled and Akeno just stared at the two Isseis in the room because our buddy is still looking like him.

Our insane god offered Rias a deal where he would be her pawn while Issei used the seven mutation pawn pieces to become her pawn as well.

Wondering how our godly friend would become reincarnated, Rias sees that it is currently drilling a hole and attaching a keychain to the mutation piece before hanging it on his phone as a cell phone strap.

Note that the strongest weapon, the god slaying blade, is also shrunk and attached as a cell phone strap.

I believe we do have a winner for the best cell phone strap award… if there was any.

Sirzechs was still WTFing in his room while Grayfia was enjoying her tea with a side dish of delicious rice crackers sent by Rias.

'Om nom nom om nom nom…'' This folks is why Grayfia eats alone.

Meanwhile, in the dream world inside the necklace, the girls were wondering where their boy-toy had gone to.

'Aww, he's gone! What are we going to do now?' said one of the females.

'Lets have a yuri party!' And they partied for all eternity.

Somewhere else in the universe, a certain teleporter suddenly felt the urge to start humping a certain level five electromaster in a certain world of a certain place.

Back to our universe, we can clearly see that the meeting between the devils, angels and fallen angels was extremely tense for two reasons.

One, the governor of the fallen angels, Azazel was not wearing any pants and was currently only there in his underwear with his harem of fallen angels except for Raynare who was surprisingly still alive and being a bodyguard.

Second, our protagonist was still staring at Leviathan since the past four hours of the meeting and wanting her autograph while at the same time, is being stared by everyone else in the room.

Everyone except for Azazel who is still fondling his harem lead's large melons, much to the anger of Issei and *Shock! What a twist!* the leader of the angels, Michael.

I bet the thoughts of Azazel was like this…

'Heh brother, fall down now and you can enjoy these pleasures unlike ever before…'

While Michael's was like this…

'So… Tempting… Those… Melons… Must… Not… Fall…'

Next time on Whimsical Insanity…

Will Michael fall to the temptations of lust?

Will our hero gain the autograph of Leviathan?

And will our author return with a guest next episode?

Read on and find out next time!

*Beep* I clicked the remote and turned off the television.

Oh? Who're you? Hmm… you're inside that camera reader-san.

I'll try to get you out next time, bye!

'Don't leave me hanging! Stupid cliff-hangers!' Said the reader.


End file.
